


Dementia and Depression

by patdbrendonn



Series: PATD & MCR One Shots [11]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Death, Dementia, Depression, F/M, Hospital, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdbrendonn/pseuds/patdbrendonn
Summary: Sarah dies and so does Brendon





	Dementia and Depression

“Jesus, the wind’s really blowing out there,” Brendon mumbled as he looked back at Sarah, watching her look around the house. He sighed, getting up from the window and walked to the couch, sitting next to her and grabbed her delicate hand. “Everything is fine, hun. The power’s out but we’re safe.”

“I-I don’t know,” Sarah’s voice shook with fear, “I barely know you.” Brendon sighed again, closing his eyes before looking back at his wife. 

“Sarah. I’m your husband, Brendon.” Her eyes grew wide. 

“But we just started dating!” She exclaimed. 

“We’ve been married for seventeen years, darling.” Sarah shook her head. “You’re 43, I will be too in a few months.”

“Why-why don’t I know any of this?” Sarah asked as she slowly pulled away from Brendon. She studied Brendon’s aged face, watching the skin closely. 

“You have Dementia, Sarah. You were diagnosed last year, and, well, you’ve been declining very rapidly.” Brendon quickly looked away as he realized she understood. “You have about a year, hun.” Sarah gasped, standing up. She looked around the living room, seeing tons of picture frames hung on the walls. 

“Do we have kids?” She looked back at Brendon, seeing him shake his head. 

“Never got around to it. Especially with me on tour all the time, it never felt right.” He replied. She slowly sat back down as she looked at some of the pictures, realizing that yes, Brendon wasn’t pulling a prank or lying. He’s aged. 

“So I’m just going to ...die in my forties?” Sarah croaked. Brendon looked at her again, pulling her hand into his. 

“Baby I… I’m sorry… The doctors told me that you’ll get so bad that your body will forget how to breathe. By this time a lot of people send their spouses to a home. But I gave all of the touring up to take care of you.”

“You did?” Brendon nodded. “Why?” 

“Because my wife is more important than singing.” He smiled a bit, grazing the skin on her hand with his thumb. “Way more important.” Sarah looked down, trying to gather words that she just couldn’t. It was hard for her to gather words to make a sentence nowadays, usually having to rely on Brendon to help her with finishing them. “I love you, Sarah. So, so much.” She smiled as Brendon brought her hand to his lips, kissing slightly. 

“Love you too.” 

***

Brendon walked into the hospital room that has haunted him for the past six days, sighing as his eyes laid on his wife that of course, was asleep. Her eyes fluttered open, only to look at him with a weird expression. 

“Well, good morning Sarah!” He exclaimed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I’m your husband, Brendon!” He sighed a bit as she just stared at him. “We got married seventeen years ago, in 2013. No kids, it’s just us, darling.” Sarah looked away and looked around the hospital room. “You’re in the hospital right now Sarah. Six days ago you forgot how to swallow and choked. Now you’re here.”

He sat in the same position for some time, talking to Sarah as if he was catching her up on her own life. Suddenly her eyes became dull and her breathing shallow, causing Brendon to begin to cry. 

He knew what was going to happen and why no doctors wanted to come in. 

“I love you.” He croaked as he petted her soft hair. “So much, forever and ever.” He quickly looked at her heart monitor when the gut-wrenching long beep filled his ears, causing tears to pool out of his eyes. “B-Baby no!” Brendon’s head fell onto her chest as sobs left his body, his arms wrapping around her as tightly as he could. 

His wife was gone, and in a way, he was too. 

His life was now empty without having to take care of Sarah, and his days went by slowly. He didn’t want to do anything productive with his life. He didn’t want to bathe, or eat, or get out of bed. It took him three months to even look himself in the mirror, seeing how he had completely let himself go. He hadn't shaven or even washed his face in a whole three months since Sarah had passed. In his mind, he didn’t have to. There was no one to impress. 

It didn’t take long for Brendon to go insane in his house. His brain went into ‘recovery mode’, which in reality, it made things worse for him. He lived as if Sarah were still alive, pretending to live in 2018. He made her food, swam in the backyard with the dogs, and even took her on dates. 

It soon got the best of him when the depression hit once again. Brendon went back to not leaving his bedroom, and when he did, it was to eat or use the bathroom. All mirrors were covered and all blinds were shut. No lights had been turned on for months. No kitchen appliances had been used, either. Not even the fridge, Brendon just ordered pizza every day and made them bring it inside before he would come out of the bedroom. 

It was almost exactly six months after Sarah had passed when Brendon passed too. 


End file.
